In the past, vehicles equipped with a vehicle speed limitation function, so-called ASL (Adjustable Speed Limitation) in order to, for example, prevent traffic accidents due to vehicle overspeed have been known. When the present vehicle speed approaches a preset upper limit of the vehicle speed, the ASL starts limiting the vehicle speed and suppresses an output of an engine so that, even if a driver strongly presses an acceleration pedal, the vehicle speed does not exceed the upper limit of the vehicle speed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that prohibits a gear stage from being changed when the vehicle speed approaches the vehicle speed upper limit, prevents downshifts and upshifts from successively occurring, and avoiding frequent gear change operations so that drivability does not deteriorate.